percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Eriz Chapter 4
The Battle in the Woods THE FOREST WAS PACKED WITH CAMPERS. I walked around, now fully armoured up with Zac to my left and Jasmine to my right. Appearnetly the Ares cabin had teamed up with most of the war like gods. We had Athena, Apollo and the Hermes cabin along with Jasmine, who chose to side with me this time. The other team, was the Hephaestus cabin, the two children of Dionysus, and all the minor cabins, considering there were less of them, it totaled up to an even number in their line up. Jasmine, sported nothing but her ordinary clothes, army pants and a green tanktop. She also now sported her stygian iron blade attached to her side as we walked into the forest. I had known the essiential rules to the game ever since I got here. We had to capture the enemies flag and completely overwhelm their forces. Thinking back on my day, I wondered how all the parents of the students at Meriweather High were taking the news of lost. Considering the mist couldn't have changed the outcome of that school, I still couldn't believe they would be alive. Jasmine glance at me, as we met up with the team. I needed something else to think about. More over that dream. Nyx had risen, or she had been around for eons. Whichever it was, I needed to find her and stop her before it was too late. I glanced at Zac as he smiled. "Dude, today's the day!" He smiled. "I've got to do my best here, it's the first day of Summer for us demigods, and I am going to win the lural crown here and now!" Jasmine smirked. "Yeah right!" I blinked unaware of what they were talking about. "do you mean the Mural Crown, a crown bestowed appon achieving a successful victory in the combat, it's often for Romans why would you get that?" "It's an acknowledgement of achievement, it's only done during big chariot competitions, although you can get one if you overwhelm an army in practice, like Capture the flag. We also do something else although it's only done when the Hunters come." "Hunters?" I asked. "Like human hunters?" "Dude, really that's weird how you know so much about the gods and the myths but not about the Hunters of Artemis." Zac commented. I glanced at him unnerved. I wasn't thinking too much about that, but more over the inccident and the altemadum that Alabaster now was given. He would eventually come after me. And If he did, could I take him out? He was a child of Poseidon, even if he was a monster, he was still a strong one. Chiron called for attention, as everyone payed attention to him and listened in on everything he hat to say. I dozed in and out of the lecture as I thought more about Nyx and Alabaster. This was killing me far too much. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed and followed my team out towards the battle fields. After a few minutes, Zac and Jasmine made their distance from me. I knew that the objective of this trainning was to test one's strength and durability. Making my way through the forest, I reached a clearing as I met up with another camper. She had short black hair and brown eyes, with unenthusiasm held within them. She was clearly not interested in actually fighting me. But she did notice who I was. Calmly marching closer, she drew her bronze sword as she slashed right at me. In the past, I would've been cut almost instantly, but I was now capable of holding off her blade with just the palm of one hand. Struggling, she clenched her teeth in anger. I shoved her back as she shuffled backwards and fell down to one knee. "Your a child of Hephaestus right?" I asked sure of myself. It was obvious, the form was their and the understanding of weaponry had to tell it. "Charlie Arkman, head counciler of Hephaestus, I have something to ask you." She withdrew her sword as she took a step forward. "Alright what is it?" "It's about your second in command, does he have a. . . girlfriend." Quickly realizing that she had said it all at once, she turned away. I smiled, realizing that Charlie had a crush on Zac. It was weird. From what I had guessed and noticed about Zac. He was kinda a jerk, yeah he had become a lot nicer over the six months I've known him, but he did have a hard time actually getting attention from girls. And now, Charlie was right in front of me asking me about this whole girlfriend thing. "No, not that I know of. He's kinda a jerk, although he does know when to be curtius and nice." I arched an eyebrow. "But why the sudden interest in Zac, I mean he's kinda . . ." I paused unaware where I was going with this. "Oh," Charlie gazed at me in wonder. "Thanks anyways." With a quick sprint passed me, I turned to watch her off. She was headed in the same direction that Zac headed for. I don't know what she's thinking but, I hope she tries her best. I thought with a smile. At the frontier, the battle was completely tied. Most of my comrades held off the opposing troops, as I came in destroying many of the enemies in single swordsmen combat. I rushed throughout most of the impending troops, blocking, matching and flipping my opponents in battle. Reaching the enemies flag, I met with Alexus. She was on the blue team. The daughter of Zeus had been an essential enemy for me. Considering I was terrified of her, I was now outmatched. Alexus smiled as she closed in on me slowly. She was now sporting Greek battle armour and a blue jumpsuit underneath. She held a electric spear. "Hey there, Exavier." She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" She asked sarcasticly. "It's almost imbarrassing having to face me, a child of Zeus, the prodigy child, the leader. Hmph." She teased. I knew she didn't think of herself in that manner. In all she was just putting on an act to syc my out. "Alexus, I see, that this one fight is probably going to be fun." I smiled. Planting my foot on the ground, I raised my blade to gaurd as she charged at me. The Power of Eriz Chapter 5 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page